powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Specter
Dark Specter, also known throughout the universe as the "Grand Monarch of Evil", was the head of the United Alliance of Evil. History Little is known about Dark Specter. He had captured Zordon, the Power Rangers' former mentor and one of his foremost aggravating opponents of evil, and began draining him of his powers. Because of this, Dark Specter is believed to be the leader of the invasions that ruined Eltar and KO-35. Dark Specter brought forth a union of villains known as the United Alliance of Evil, including Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema. Selecting Astronema to battle the Space Rangers, Dark Specter made sure they never rescued Zordon from his clutches. He was usually a background character during Power Rangers in Space, leaving it to his underlings to crush the rangers. The only time Dark Specter personally confronted the rangers was during one of their later attempts to rescue Zordon. A reformed Astronema led her brother and his teammates to Zordon's alleged prison, only for it to be revealed that Dark Specter was posing as Zordon. He teleported away to leave Darkonda to deal with them, only for his general to be destroyed by Ecliptor. Refusing to accept this defeat, Dark Specter handed control of the Dark Fortress to Darkonda and commissioned him to reprogram Ecliptor. He sent an asterioid on a collison course with Earth, which lured Karone into a trap. She was then tragically reprogrammed by Darkonda with cybernetic implants. Darkonda's technology worked a little too well, however, turning Astronema so evil that she wanted to overthrow Dark Specter. She created the Psycho Rangers, whose power was channeled directly from Dark Specter. Dark Specter's energy drained with each fight by the Psychos, and he called on Astronema to find the cause, much to her pleasure. Eventually, the rangers would destroy the Psycho's, and Dark Specter would recover, never discovering the cause of his energy drain. In Countdown to Destruction, Dark Specter finally initiated a full blown invasion of the entire universe, assaulting Earth, Gratha, the Vica Galaxy, KO-35, and the homeworld of the Phantom Ranger in an attempt to crush the forces of good. Though the attack was going well, Dark Specter was assaulted by Darkonda, who tried to slay Dark Specter with a planet-destroying missile. Though the attack was enough to destroy Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch was able to hang on long enough to swallow Darkonda's fighter jet whole, destroying the traitorous bounty hunter with him. Dark Specter is nearly identical in appearance to the lava demon Maligore (even Divatox acknowledged the resemblence), and is capable of spitting fireballs. The true extent to Dark Specter's power is unknown, but he is probably more powerful than any of the villians, since they all listen to him. His status before forming his alliance is unclear, since there was never any mention of him from Rita, Zedd, or the Royal House of Gadgetry. He is usually depicted as giant sized, though is able to change his size from normal shaped to planet sized. Dark Specter never fought the Rangers personally, so it is unknown whether or not they could have stood a chance against him. Known Powers and Abilities * Fire * Mind corruption * Spreading Evil * Shape-shifting/Transformation * Teleportation * Energy draining * Some resistance to planet-destroying weapons * Lightning Trivia *In Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, ''Olympius reveals a rock that resembles Dark Specter's hide that could decimate Mariner Bay in seconds. *Dark Specter is one of few villains who are larger than a Megazord. The other well known villain is Omni from ''Power Rangers SPD. *Dark Specter's costume was previously seen in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, but under the name of Maligore. *In From Out of Nowhere, Part 1, Divatox mentions how much Dark Specter riminds her of her fiance, Maligore. This is, of course, a joke about the fact that they share the same costume. Category: Villains Category:Main Villains Category:boss's